Features
by ellepha
Summary: different features about tony that gibbs appreciates, slash
1. Eyes

dont own anything

* * *

Features

Eyes

I watch as Tony bends over, one hand holding his camera, the other reaching out to pick up the cigarette butts on the floor of the victims apartment. I know I should focus on what I'm doing but I enjoy watching Tony and the view is too good to pass up anyway. Well tailored black pants hug his shapely ass. His eyes are shielded from the burning sun by his designer wraparound shades. His favorite NCIS baseball hat hides his head of shaggy brown hair. The top button of his dress shirt is undone to expose a small triangle of skin. The shirt is icy blue in color and if you could see his eyes they would have looked impossibly green in comparison. Tony straightens up and glances back at me, his full lips forming a slight smirk. He knows I've been watching him. Turning he walks toward me.

"Hey, boss I found something," he pulls his shades off, letting me see those stunning green eyes that I love so much. For a split second the way the sun throws his eyes into shadow makes them look dark green. It pulls a memory from my mind, Tony underneath of me, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes wide open, dark with love, lust and ecstasy. I push the memory from my head before I can react to it and focus on what he's got in his latex gloved hand otherwise I'm going to kiss him and that would be decidedly unwise. In his hand he holds a drivers license and it most defiantly doesn't belong to our dead Petty Officer.

"Looks like this will be a nice, easy to solve case," he smiles at me. I grunt, "Right, get Abby to check it for fingerprints."

Tony knows me so well he knows what I want from him before I do. He leans forward and breathes into my ear, "If it is that means we actually get to spend all weekend together." I shiver in anticipation and hope to high heaven that Tony is right and we can wrap this case up by tonight.

"Are you done processing the scene," I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, just waiting on Probie to finish packing up his stuff," he replies, sliding his shades back on. I want to tell him to take them off, or better yet yank them off my self so that I can kiss him senseless and see how dark with desire I can make them. It takes more restraint then I like to admit not to do either of those. I mean the team knows but there are civilians, more accurately the local police, around. Still I am praying that Tony is right. I want to see those eyes of his dark with lust, and all mine.

* * *

please review


	2. Hair

disclaimer: dont own show or characters

* * *

The case had been that easy and we'd caught our guy around 11:30, at night. Now I'm leaning against an arm of the couch with Tony resting on my chest. We're watching a John Wayne movie, Tony's been making me see all of them since he found out I had never seen any, we're on McLintock. I'm not paying that much attention to the movie though. I'm more focused on making Tony relax. This is accomplished by running my fingers through his hair. Tony's hair is always silky, soft and smelling of apples and cinnamon. I love running my fingers through it and hearing him purr in contentment. I do that now bringing one hand up to gently caress silken strands of brown. Tony sighs softly, a yawn cracking his jaw.

"Not nice Jethro, I like this movie," he purrs, pressing his head up to get more friction from my fingers on his scalp.

"You need to sleep Tony, it's been a long day," I let his hair curl around my fingers and tug so that it's riding that edge between pain and pleasure. Tony always makes this peculiar little noise when I do this. It's somewhere between a whine and a growl with a mix of a moan and a gasp thrown in. I don't know how he does it or what to call it but I love it. Tony arches back, his hands closing around my thighs, using them as handholds as I tug again.

"Thought you wanted me to sleep?" he manages to squeak as I tug again, this time accompanying the movement with a brush of my other hand over his hard nipples.

"This will tire you out," I reply, sliding my free hand underneath his shirt and closing my fingers around the pert nub I find there, with, of course, another pull on his hair. Tony's hips buck, thrusting up into the air as he cries out in pleasure. I smile, I just love Tony's hair.

* * *

reviews are appreciated and if you have any requests dont be afraid to ask.


End file.
